Craziness High School (Adopted)
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: After going to a private High School, Xion has been transferred to her brother's high school where she makes friends with Roxas, Axel, and other schoolmates. She then discovers that this is no ordinary high school. This is where people awaken their inner strength and use it to complete quest. Xion begins to learn and use the Elements of Nature to their full potential. (Halted)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody it's Lion C. Simmonds here and it's time for a new story. This one is yet another adopted story from user "Sissy 13". It took me a while to think about this and now this isn't going to just any ordinary high school story. What is it going to be about, you ask? Well you'll just have to read and find out._**

* * *

**Prologue: The Kingdom Of Sevasien**

_**Narrator's P.O.V.**_

Welcome everyone to the Kingdom of Sevasien, an ancient town built before time even began. Where people from all over the world visit to study the basic elements of nature. Many people use these two create illusions for entertainment, others use them to conduct experiments to improve the basics of these elements. Most young adults study these elements to use these in competitive action. This is why the Kingdom Decide to hold up battling tournaments.

There is one history I need to tell you. 15 years ago, a horrible tragedy occurred in the Kingdom of Sevasien. A monstrous creäture named the Yeti Behemoth, a monster that can perform all the advance elements of nature and only knows how to kill and destroy, rampaged through the Kingdom attempting the destroy it. Only the four Elemental Council Members were able to stop the beast, but the Yeti Behemoth is the Elements of Nature's energy in the form of a beast. The only way to stop the disaster from happening again was for the fourth council member to give up his own life to seal the beast away inside of a baby child.

Now in the present day, we now go to me and a stubborn sister of mine walking down the streets of the town. Well…I'm the one walking…while dragging my sister. She has raven hair, blue eyes and is wearing a blue and white shirt with a knee long skirt with black boots. Her name is Xion Gilmour and she's a 13 year old nerd who likes to draw during her free time. She's now constantly banging on the ground while I drag her sorry behind to our destination.

"Oh come on Jeremy," complained Xion, "Why do I have to be taken away from the private school and taken into a regular school?"

"Because Xion, the master is concerned about your "studying habits" so he's putting you into my school so you can make friends for a change." I said.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Jeremy Gilmour. I'm two years older than Xion. Here's my description: my large eyes are the color of burnished iron and I have short, black hair, a lithe build. My severe, uncomplicated costume is red and brown in even proportions.

"Please don't make me go there please," says my sister begging as she tries to give me the puppy dog eyes, "What would Mom and Dad say in this situation?"

"Well they would say to me, "Jeremy, keep dragging her over to the school so she can make friends. You're doing great." And they would say to you, "Xion, stop giving your brother that puppy dog face because you know that it never works on him."

My sister then pouted at me since she knew that the puppy dog face never works on me. I stopped for a moment just to rub her on the head. She then smiles and gives up on convincing me otherwise. I turned around only to pull my hand back to grab the collar of her shirt. Apparently she was trying to run away but I'm smart enough not to fall for that.

"Nice try Xion, but you can't stop the inevitable," I said to her making her groan in disappointment as I dragged her again. "We're here." I said as I picked Xion up so she could see the sign.

"Starrymill School," We both said in unison.

"Alright, are you ready to make some friends Xion," I asked my sad sister.

She must really want to go back to private school and out of this she thinks is a nightmare. I only laughed at her imagination.

"Don't worry about a thing. The people here are nice, though sometimes they can be rowdy," I said trying to comfort my sister.

"We better go inside," I said as I dragged my sister again through the doors.

Till Next Chapter…

* * *

_**Author's Note: I really hope you like it. This is the only chapter that has a person point of view so all the other chapters will be a regular point of view. This is an adopted story from Sissy 13 so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Another Note: I'd also like all of you to send me any type of characters for this story like Sissy 13 did. Thanks you all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I have some bad news readers. Right now I'm halting production of the Craziness High School story because of many reasons.**_

_**I lost my own train of thought and can't make up an original storyline now.**_

_**I have lots of other stories to update as well.**_

_**I have school, marching practice so my schedule is tight.**_

_**But don't worry! I'll have a decent story but unfortunately if I can calculate…I'd say in about…January is when I'll begin again. I'm so sorry for those who are looking forward to this story but I promise, I will return!**_


End file.
